


sleepover

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Iruma Miu’s dirty mouth, Kaede says fuck, Kissing, Making Out, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, kaede you fucking lesbo, miu’s a closeted raging lesbian, theyre in love im sister sobbing!!, waka wak waka im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu is tired, but she still can’t sleep. But who could sleep if their super hot friend was asleep in their bed?





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday kaede!!!!! here’s another drabble, wpecifically how i see miu and kaede finally getting together

It’s late in the night. But all Kaede can do is stare at the girl laying next to her.

Miu and Kaede have been friends for months, soon after they began going to hopes peak together. Every day they seemed to grow closer and closer, almost always by each others side. They shared clothes, they held hands, even cuddled when watching movies or having sleepovers. They’d even seen eachother undress before.

Everyone always asked Kaede if she and Miu were dating. The pianist didnt hide her sexuality from anyone, while her friend claimed that she liked guys. So the answer was always no. They were just friends, and thats that on that.

Its almost 2 in the morning, and even with the tiredness growing by the second, all Kaede can do is gaze upon the inventor beside her. Miu prefered to stay in her lab working, claiming she had better things to do rather than sleeping. But Kaede was almost always able to convince her to atleast try to sleep. And now, the blonde herself was the one who couldn’t sleep. 

It was stupid, honestly. Miu was clearly into boys and boys only. And even still, Kaede was still haunted by her feelings for her friend. Everything about Miu Iruma made Kaede smile, her soft strawberry blonde hair, her laugh and smile that only the pianist seemed to know, and the passion in her eyes when she thought of an idea for an invention that she claimed would save the world. 

Miu really was a gorgeous genius, and Kaede wished she could be by the inventors side to watch her improve the world. To tell her how smart and beautiful she is every day, to kiss her and to make her feel like she was everything. The keyword here was wished... Thats a reality Kaede could only ever dream about, and even with a drop of hope that that could be true, it was a waste of time to believe Miu could feel the same for her.

The raging lesbian pianist is brought back from her hopeless romantic thoughts as the girl next to her shifts in her sleep, their faces only inches apart now. She mumbles something as she wraps one of her arms around Kaede, who has to stifle a gasp. “Mmnnh, Kaeidiot... why the fuck are you still up?” The inventor questions, practically half asleep.

When the inventor realizes where her arm is, she quickly pulls it back, her face heating up faster than she retreated her arm from its previous position. “FUCK, UH-s-sorry, i didn’t realize i-“

“N-no, it’s fine Miu, its kinda cold anyways, haha.” Fuck, that was a shitty excuse to hide the fact that Kaede only wanted to hold the inventor close. “I’m just not tired, thats all.” 

“Mm, i gotcha. Uh, Bakamatsu?” Miu begins, and a blush seems to be present on the tired inventor’s cheeks. “Could you, like.... move closer or somethin? You were right, its cold as fuck. I could probably cut someone with my nipples with how fucking frozen they are.” It was real hard for Kaede to refrain from thinking about Miu’s breasts, but it wasnt even that fucking cold. There was a fucking heater along with three blankets for Atua’s sake. But Kaede didn’t mind, as she nodded and moved closer. Great, now Kaede was even closer to her crush.

Actually, both girls were freaking the freak out. Yeah yeah, Miu was a bigass lesbian too, but its not like she’d tell anyone this, especially Kaede. Sure, Kaede was gay too, but if she had any suspicion of Miu having feelings for her, shed leave Miu to rot. The pianist was her only friend, the only person she could trust and the only one she felt would never leave, and Miu didnt want to lose that. 

Welp, having your best friend’s arms wrapped around your waist doesnt really help you not sweat and blush, now does it? And now, with Kaede this close, the strawberry blonde can’t help but stare into Kaede’s eyes. Shit....The Pianist’s eyes are more beautiful than any flower, any star in the fucking universe, and Miu could only pray to get the chance to gaze into them forever. She tries to resist from staring at Kaede’s lips, but whoops! thats exactly what shes doing! 

“K-Kaede, is it okay if i-“ 

Miu was awake, right? Well, if this wasnt some dream, then why the actual genuine fuck was Kaede motherfucking Akamatsu kissing HER?! Oh, Kaede’s lips were soft, and having all her dreams come true just made her melt into the kiss. She could’ve pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, but the other girl had already gripped her thigh. Yup, this was real life.

On the other girl’s end, Kaede couldnt even believe what the fuck was happening. She kissed Miu, her best fucking friend who she knew was straight. Finally remembering this, she pulled away from the kiss faster than she had fallen in love with Miu in the first place. “SHIT-OH MY GOD, IM SO SORRY- I UH- P-PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT ME-“ 

“W-WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE MAD AT YOU, S-SHITTYMATSU?!” the inventor interjects. “I JUST FUCKING FORCED YOU TO KISS ME! ITS MY FUCKING FAULT, YOU HATE ME NOW AND YOURE GONNA LEAVE ME!” And now Miu’s crying, the happiness slipping through her fingers and being replaced with regret and guilt. Her one and only friend probably, no, DEFINITELY hates her.

“What?! Why would I hate you!?” 

“B-because, I-I.... I don’t wanna lose you, Kaede! You’re like, my best fucking friend, and I care about you more than anyone and anything in this world!” The tears were really coming down now too, and Kaede removed one of her hands from Miu’s waist to wipe away the inventor’s tears. “I just-..... I-I don’t wanna lose what we have, Kaede. Please... d-dont leave me-“

Kaede pulls the sobbing girl genius into a hug, who returns the embrace soon after. Miu sobs into the pianist’s shoulder, and Kaede rubs her back in an attempt to soothe her. “I get it, Miu.” The inventor pulls away, wiping her eyes and looking at Kaede, who’s still holding her in her arms. “You’re literally my best friend in the fucking world, and nothing’s going to change that. Like it or not, I’m not leaving you.” Kaede smiles, and the other girl manages to share a smile in return.

“And hey, if it wasnt obvious enough.” The pianist continues, moving Miu’s hair out of her face so that her full face is visible. “I love you Miu. You’re beautiful and smart and just so incredible.... you’re the prettiest girl ive ever seen, and I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, but i didnt want to risk it all.” 

“Kaede, I’m like, an even bigger lesbian than you are! Of fucking course id fall for a smokin hot babe like you!” 

“How was I supposed to know?! You always joke about how guys get off to you, though I wouldnt blame them.”

“Oh my fucking god Kaeidiot!” The inventor giggles, playfully shoving the blonde laying next to her. “I’m not really that beautiful...” She turns away, but Kaede places a hand on Miu’s cheek.

“You are in my eyes. I love you, Miu. I have for a while, probably since we first met. Would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“IS THAT EVEN A FUCKING QUESTION? OF COURSE I WOULD!...” She pauses before she continues once more. “B-but, could we like, kiss ag-“ Seems like Kaede really did return Miu’s feelings, since she pulled her even closer into another kiss. The inventor runs her fingers through Kaede’s hair, and before she knows it, the pianist sticks her tongue between her lips and into Miu’s mouth. 

Around a minute or so later, they finally pull away, saliva connecting from both mouths. “Hah, damn Kaeidiot, you’re a real good kisser.” Miu pants, trying to regain her breath while speaking.

“Really? That was actually my first kiss...”

“Mine too.... and im glad it was with you.” 

Kaede smiles and runs her fingers through Miu’s hair. She recalls doing this so many times before to her friend, and now the pianist can run her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. Huh, a girlfriend. Thinking about now finally having the super highschool lever Inventor as her girlfriend really did make Kaede smile. “I’m actually tired for real now, finally.”

“Mm, i have been this entire damn time, but it was fuckin worth it!”

“Goodnight Miu.” Kaede says, kissing her newly found lover on the forehead, who lets out a tiny gasp at the sudden showcase of affection. “I love you.”


End file.
